Princess or a Gleek?
by TwinzLover
Summary: Glee does Disney! That sort of explains it I guess. Puckleberry. Set after Born This Way. I wish I was better at summaries, but I'm not, read anyway, I think it will be good...
1. Chapter 1

**Damn it! I am gleeking out! I hate Finnchel, but this idea can't be stopped! I am a firm Puckleberry lover, but this may come out Finnchel! I guess it could go either way...It's just...It doesn't feel Puckleberry...It feels too pansy to be Puckleberry...Oh Fuck it! I'm making it Puckleberry!  
><strong>

**Chapter One: Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>(On Rachel)<strong>

Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room that day with purposeful strides. He walked in calmly, and directed his attention to the white board immediately.

**_Childhood_**. He scrawled.

"I think it's about time we stopped beating around the bush, sense you all keep trying to act like adults, I'm going to treat you like adults, right now." He said in his classic about-to-have-a-touching-lecture way. "When we first started this Glee Club, it was about doing our best, and forming friendships, and expressing ourselves through music. But as of lately you have all made it out to be something that needs to be cool. You've all been acting like immature children, while trying to act like adults. The stunt you all pulled at the assembly was bad, and then you were all going crazy with sex stuff, and I'm not saying you shouldn't be curious, but the way some of you treated the subject was immature and frankly vulgar. Now, after what happened last week, I've been feeling like we're back at square one. And if that's going to be the case, then I think you should all go back to square one too. I think you all need to appreciate that you're young, and more importantly I hope that this project will help you realize that part of being an adult is having gone through the growing up part of life." He clapped his hands and moved towards the white board again. "So this week the assignment is to find a Disney song that relates to how you feel now, and how you felt when you were younger." He said with finality.

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked, raising her hand.

Will couldn't help but sigh. "Yes Rachel?" He replied begrudgingly.

"Well, it's not that I don't love this idea, because I really do, but, um, don't you think that some people might have a problem with this assignment? I mean not everyone can relate their lives to a Disney movie..." She trailed off, lowering her hand in a timid fashion that was very un-Rachel.

"I'm sure everyone will be able to complete the task to their best efforts, and that's all I'm asking." Rachel bit her lip like she wanted to say more, but she didn't.

"I like the idea." Tina piped up from the back row. "It'll be cute and care free." She smiled. After that everyone got to thinking, and soon everyone was discussing their choices.

"Maybe I should do the Bare Necessities?" Sam joked.

"I think I'll do I'll Make a Man out of You." Mercedes joined in.

"Hey Brittany, you could do Zero to Hero for your little cutie." Santana laughed.

"That's a great idea San." Brittany beamed.

"And what about you Santana?" Artie inquired, not too unkindly.

"Well, I think it's obvious that I'll be doing Poor Unfortunate Souls." She cackled. Everyone couldn't help laughing along.

"What about you Berry? Usually you'd be calling out dibs on all the good ones by now." Santana asked the usually eccentric girl. Rachel shrugged noncommittally.

"I don't really know."

"You should totally do Part of That World from the Little Mermaid." Kurt exclaimed with a clap of his hands. "It would be so good with your voice!" He gushed.

"No way! Are you kidding? She was made to sing Belle!" Mercedes intervened.

"No way! A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes is definitely the best option for her." Tina put her two cents in.

"Maybe...I'll try them both out tonight and let you know what I think." Rachel smiled.

"I bet my choice for her wins out." Mercedes boasted.

"Mine will be perfect!" Kurt beamed.

"And what _about_ you?" She smiled. "Surly you have ours picked out?"

"I have it narrowed down to Colors of the Wind, One Song just in case I want to be a little bit manly for my boyfriend." He paused to grin like a Cheshire Cat before composing himself and continuing. "Oh, and Out There."

"Of course." Mercedes giggled. The talk continued for the rest of the hour, until finally it was time to go home and everyone made there way to the parking lot.

"Hey, uh Rach? Wait up." Finn said as he lightly jogged to catch up to her. Rachel looked over her shoulder as Finn made it to her side. She was surprised to say the least. After he and Quinn had become a couple, (and he had broken her nose...), they hadn't talked much, only ever really associating for Glee, or when they were both hanging out with the same group, which was a rather rare occasion.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She replied politely, if not a bit stiffly.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me pick a song, I figure if anyone knows anything about this sort of stuff, it's you." He shrugged feigning nonchalance. "So what do you say? Disney movie marathon at your place Friday at 5:00?" He asked with a smile.

Rachel bit her lip nervously, calculatingly, weighing out her options. Finally she gave up, and smiled at him. "Sure, why not?" She shrugged.

"Great, see you tomorrow." He beamed, before running off towards his car, kissing Quinn on the cheek when he reached her waiting by his car. Rachel sighed, but decided she would just grin and bare it, after all that was the best way to get through things you didn't like.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel started panicking. It didn't start during her morning routine, or on the ride to school, it didn't even start when she got to school. In fact she had made it through two classes before she started panicking. Of course, it wasn't she who brought it on.<p>

"Rachel! Oh my God!" Mercedes squealed as soon as she saw Rachel making her way toward their shared Literature class. "Girl, why didn't you tell me you had a date with Finn! You know he has a girlfriend! You sneaky hussy!" Mercedes rambled.

"Oh please Mercedes, it's not like that at all. I know he's going out with Quinn, and I would never put my reputation in jepordy like that just for Finn. However, if you are talking about mine and Finn's strictly platonic evening of watching harmless movies, I was actually planning on talking to you about it today. See, I don't know really what to do in this sort of situation. I'm actually sort of nervous." Rachel babbled in typical Rachel fashion.

"Look, if you're that uncomfortable, me and Kurt will join you." Mercedes supplied.

"Kurt and I." Rachel corrected. "And thank you so much." She added before Mercedes could reply. The warning bell rang, much to Rachel's delight. Before they could make any specific plans, Rachel was dashing away to History with a wave over her shoulder to her friend.

* * *

><p>Rachel made it to History three minutes early, getting her things set up as soon as she took her seat. Unfortunately, though this was one of her favorite classes, Rachel's seat happened to be situated in front of Noah Puckerman's.<p>

"Hey Berry, what's got you so chipper?" Puck inquired snidely. Rachel sighed loudly.

"If you must no you big brute, I'm 'chipper' as you so sarcastically put it, because I'm having a a Disney movie marathon tonight with not just Finn, but also Mercedes and Kurt." Rachel beamed as if this was something to be very happy about. Puck started laughing rudely in her ear after that until the teacher came in shooshing him in the process. Still he snickered lightly in her ear. Rachel had trouble concentrating all through the lesson, what with Puckerman snickering and occasionally taunting her the entire time. By the end of the lesson Rachel was a tiny little bubble of rage waiting to be popped, and when the stupid neanderthal bumped into her in the hall on the way out of the class room, she did.

"Couldn't you just be tolerable for once Noah Puckerman? Do you always have to be a complete disgrace to chivalry and manners or do you simply force yourself to be a total imbecile for the rest of your pack of ridiculous blunder-heads? I honestly don't know which though is worse! That you don't have the good sense and graces I'm sure your mother taught you, because you really are that idiotic; or that you choose to act like a neanderthal just to fit in with the rest of them!" And with that she quickly turned on her heal and stormed off in a huff, she was not in the mood for Noah Puckerman's attitude today. Not with all the nerves in her belly. She couldn't help the growl that came out when she heard those idiots still taunting her from afar. When she finally reached the lunch hall, and saw Kurt and Mercedes waving her over, she felt herself relax a little. She took a deep cleansing breath, and put a smile on her face before going to eat lunch with her friends.

* * *

><p>Lunch was too long and too short for Rachel that day. The entire hour had been spent deciding which movies to watch, and what each of them would wear, and how this was a huge step in the Finchel game. Rachel didn't want to talk about all these things, preferring to try to forget about the ordeal to be. However, she also didn't want to go to class and have Noah or Santana tease her all day. She just wasn't in the mood. Sighing as she left her locker and made her way to Algebra 2, Rachel couldn't help but think of what was bound to happen come Glee Club hour.<p>

Taking her seat Rachel felt guilty for the relief she felt that neither Noah nor Santana had been smart enough for this class. She shook her head, ridding her mind of such negative thoughts about her Glee mates. The teacher started talking, and Rachel was immediately engrossed in the work on the board. Math was easy for her. Unlike the rest of her life and classes, math was uncomplicated and had a strict decisiveness that she herself possessed. Math was like an escape from the unknown complexity of people and their actions. Math only had one answer, and she knew what that answer was every time. Rachel sometimes thought that maybe life was like math too. She had always thought that there were simple steps to the goals that seemed impossible to reach in the eyes of everyone around her.

"Done." She called out.

"Nicely done ." Mrs. Flinn praised with a smile as she checked Rachel's work.

"Thank you." She beamed. As she exited the classroom ten minutes later one of the jocks pushed past her. "Kiss ass." He muttered. Rachel felt a tug in her stomach as she hurried to her locker. Just as she turned the corner she saw a sight she really could have done without. Standing by her locker, with a slushy in hand, was Karofsky. It had been months since anyone in Glee Club had been slushied, and she definitely hadn't been expecting it, though with her iffy luck that day, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise. She took a deep breath and approached him with bravery.

"Alright Karofsky, do your worst, I'm not scared of a homophobic neanderthal like you." She said as soon as she was directly in front of him. He sneered.

"You asked for it Berry." He grinned and dumped the entire purple slushy on her head. He laughed maniacally. "That'll put you in your place loser." He called over his shoulder as he trotted off in search of his idiotic companions.

"At least it's grape, right?"

"Noah Puckerman you intolerable prat! I hate you and your stupid team of gorillas! Why are you even part of Glee Club? You clearly aren't proud to be there like the rest of us." She glared at him like he was the stain that was becoming more and more apparent on her shirt. He opened his mouth to retort, but she quickly replaced his voice with her own. "I don't have time to listen to your rude remarks, I have to go home and get changed before the ten minute break is over." And with that she turned on her heel and stormed away.

* * *

><p>Rachel was thirteen minutes late to Science. She took her seat and her reprimand silently, and simply started writing the notes on the board. After class was over Rachel let out a sigh. The day was over, she could finally go home and take a long hot bubble bath.<p>

When she pulled into her drive way, she took ten deep breaths, and put the day behind her. She went to her door with a smile on her face, and when she finally made it to her room, a happy sigh left her lips. Tomorrow would be better, she assured herself as she made her way to the bathroom for her bubble bath. And maybe it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I want to get something clear. It's not that I don't like the other renditions of this idea, it's just that the ones that are Puckleberry are too Finnchel for my taste, so I am making this. I've been reading a lot of Dramione recently, and I really like the both POV idea, so next chapter will be Puck POV. I think this will be a good story, but I don't know, it's up to you to decide dear readers! Please review =-) <strong>

**P.S. Please name my story!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I've gotten a lot of followers for this story, and I'm really glad! I can't wait to update, though I already have some ideas in my head, so hopefully it wont take long! Okay here's the thing... I know I didn't make the last one Rachel POV just Rachel oriented, but this is going to be Puck POV, because girl Pov is so easy that if you just follow a girl around it's pretty much like reading her mind, and boy POV is sooo adorably sexy if that makes sense...  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Disney Pucked Up**

* * *

><p>I rolled into Glee Club and took my usual seat way up in the back. I liked the feeling of being up there, for some reason being able to watch everyone made me feel powerful. Still, my eyes couldn't help but wander to the girl that made me feel so fucking beneath everyone. Her with her big words and her impossible goals. Her and her<em> fucking<em> optimism! My thoughts were briefly interrupted by Mr. Schue entering the room and writing shit on the board. I quickly turned my ears on him, but my eyes went back to_ her_.

Mr. Schuester went on about shit that made us all feel guilt, but when he brought up last week I couldn't help but tense up a little. I didn't know why, but it just really pissed me off last week, all that shit about Berry and her nose. Not to mention all that crap with Quinn. Man he had felt bad about that. I mean usually it would be no big deal, but you knock a chick up, and you pretty much have to never fuck with her ever again, in more ways than one. I was too busy stewing in my own guilt to hear Schuester say much more, but then I heard the word 'Disney' and I felt suddenly uncomfortable. I quickly turned away from Berry and looked at Mr. Schue, my eyes had to be like the size of basket balls in that moment. Suddenly that fucking goody goody raised her hand.

"Mr. Schuester?" She asked in a voice I hadn't heard her use in since we were kids. She sounded timid. Apparently I'm not the only one who Berry annoys the fuck out of, because I swear the dude looked like her might not even answer just to avoid talking with her.

"Yes Rachel?" Schuester replied with a sigh. I wonder if she feels bad knowing that not even teachers want to listen to her. I don't know if that makes me happy or not.

"Well, it's not that I don't love this idea, because I really do, but, um, don't you think that some people might have a problem with this assignment? I mean not everyone can relate their lives to a Disney movie..." She trailed off, lowering her hand in a timid fashion that was very un-Rachel. I looked right at her, and my eyes narrowed into slits. I saw her sneak a glance my way, but my Puckzilla glare must have scared her shitless, because she looked away twice as fast. Serves her right. How dare she! I can deal with my own fucking shit.

I heard Schue tell her to shove it, and for once she did. I kept watching her as everyone else started talking about which songs they wanted to do. I wanted to get the fuck out of there, but I couldn't stop releasing my hate through my eyes.

I hated her more than ever just then. I guess it wasn't really her fault, but I did, I really fucking did. It just wasn't fair! I wanted to throw shit around. I hadn't felt like this since I was an actual child. Even then, I couldn't help but hate her.

Finally the bell rang out and we were all allowed to go home. I couldn't wait to take the rage out on the Pucking Bag. As I made my way to the door though, I saw something that for some reason, increased my anger. Berry looked extremely uncomfortable with Finn standing over her. They appeared to be talking amicably, but Berry's eyes kept twitching about.

"Great, see you tomorrow." Finn smiled at her before running out to Quinn. I saw Berry let out a breath, but I also saw her shoulders grow tense. A little of my anger subsided then.

I definitely hated Berry, and I had absolutely no sympathy for the fucking goody goody, but when it came to her love life, I think everyone felt sorry for her. Even me. Ever since her bot mitzfa she'd had Jacob Ben-Israel all over her, but that was it until high school. Her first kiss had been truth or dare during my bar mitzfa, and she had cried when I'd tried to slip her the tongue. All through high school the only time a boy approached her was when they had a slushy in their hand. It never seemed to faze her though, she always seemed fine with boys not liking her. When we had been going out I asked her why, and she had said the most Berry thing.

_"Of course I don't care about that." She laughed. I gave her a weird look. "Fannie Brice wasn't considered pretty by anyone, until that one special guy, Nick Arnstein. So even if no one thinks I'm a catch now, one day that really special guy will." She beamed. "Otherwise he wouldn't be special, right?" I looked at her for a second, she looked happy._

_"Geez Berry, no one said you weren't pretty. Would I be going out with you if you weren't?" He looked away from her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now come on, we gotta get going." He said grabbing her hand and pulling before she could say anything. She looked like she was about to retort, but then she just smiled._

_"Okay Noah." _

Man and that was only until she actually _had_ Finn! Man had that guy fucked with her head. He definitely wasn't Nick Whateverstein, he was always trying to change her. I'm surprised he didn't want her to have Quinn's nose, honestly. Man, every time I thought about how much Finn messed with Rachel, I get serious protective instincts. It's not that I don't hate her, because I do, but ever since Beth, all I can think about when it comes to girls I know getting hurt or heart broken, I can't help thinking what if some guy did that to my daughter. I hadn't hooked up with any non-cougars since then.

* * *

><p>I finally pulled my truck into the my drive way. Man I was tired. I made myself a sandwich and poured myself a glass of OJ, and went up to my room. After I finished eating, and I got down to my boxers, I couldn't help but lie in bed and think about the Glee assignment this week. Fucking Disney. I knew why Berry had said what she did. I hated her for that.<p>

When I was seven my dad left. My sister was only three, and my mom was totally wrecked. The only thing that really kept her together was the Temple. Yeah, the Temple. The one place my dad had never stepped foot. Long story short, until I was about twelve, we got mega kosher up in my house. No bacon, no pork chops, no eating without the prayer, no one was aloud to skip Temple, or after service schooling, and definitely no ant-Jewish cartoons. Yeah I said it, Disney was a racist. So I've never seen any Disney movies. Okay, maybe when I was like five or six I watched a Disney princess movie with Berry that I don't remember, but that is the full extent.

And she knows. Stupid Berry knows that. It's stupid I guess, but it just pisses me off that she would hint to it like that in front of people! Fuck I'm an idiot, it's not like it even matters that I haven't seen any Disney movies, who cares?

I couldn't take it any more, so with a sigh I rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I only saw her a little in the halls until History, but she looked nervous. However, as soon as she took her seat in class she looked just as chipper as usual, maybe even more so. UHG! She made me want to punch a wall! I'd been slightly pissed off for no reason all day, and I couldn't shake it at all. Her and her over achieving ass can be off all morning, and then bounce back before lunch. I hated how much I hated her. I hated having to spend time and thoughts on her.<p>

"Hey Berry, what's got you so chipper?" I asked her snidely. She exaggerated her sigh into this really annoyingly loud release of air. Man she even made sighing annoying!

"If you must no you big brute, I'm 'chipper' as you so sarcastically put it, because I'm having a a Disney movie marathon tonight with not just Finn, but also Mercedes and Kurt." She replied in such a stupid way, as if it were just the best thing in the world. God she was ridiculous! She was a fucking joke! Sometimes I wondered if people were going to jump out with cameras and tell me this was some kind of realty TV shit.

I started cracking up, I couldn't help it. I didn't stop either, not until the teacher shushed me, but even then I kept quietly snickering in her ear, just to tug her overly tight strings. I made fun of her all through the hour, finding merriment in an otherwise dull class. By the end of it I was surprised smoke wasn't coming out of her ears. I pushed by her still laughing as I made my exit.

"Couldn't you just be tolerable for once Noah Puckerman? Do you always have to be a complete disgrace to chivalry and manners or do you simply force yourself to be a total imbecile for the rest of your pack of ridiculous blunder-heads? I honestly don't know which thought is worse! That you don't have the good sense and graces I'm sure your mother taught you, because you really are that idiotic; or that you choose to act like a neanderthal just to fit in with the rest of them!" My anger rose to the top of all my other thoughts, and I opened my mouth to say something cruel, but she turned on her heal and stormed off before I could get a word out.

My flaming anger turned into rage. "I think a certain itty bitty bitch needs to be put in her place." I growled out to the team mates I had around me.

"Agreed." Karofsky smirked next to me.

* * *

><p>I watched gleefully as she approached her locker, and more importantly, Karofsky and her punishment. She looked momentarily stumped, and I took a bit of pride in making that look appear on her face. But as soon as it appeared it vanished replaced by her usual resolve. She went straight towards Karofsky without looking any where else and stopped right in front of him.<p>

"Alright Karofsky, do your worst, I'm not scared of a homophobic neanderthal like you." I suddenly remembered that this was sort of a personal insult, sending the big scary homophobe at her. She did have two gay dads. For some reason though, after these thoughts passed through my head, I didn't feel guilty, I felt even more excited for what was to come.

"You asked for it Berry." Karofsky said gleefully. And I felt his glee, I felt his glee as much as Berry was feeling the icy coldness of the grape slushy on her head. I high-fived Karofsky as he walked away.

"At least it's grape, right?" I teased.

"Noah Puckerman you intolerable prat! I hate you and your stupid team of gorillas! Why are you even part of Glee Club? You clearly aren't proud to be there like the rest of us." I opened my mouth to tell her she was a bat shit crazy bitch, but she beat my words out with her own. "I don't have time to listen to your rude remarks, I have to go home and get changed before the ten minute break is over." And for the second time that day Berry turned away from me and left, leaving me even more angry than I was before. I growled in frustration and kicked a locker.

* * *

><p>I skipped the rest of my classes that day, I was to angry to focus any way, so instead I went home and beat the shit out of my punching bag. My mom was at work and my sister was at school, so when I was done I texted Cheeri-ho number 3 on my phone for a quickie. I would have texted 1 or 2, but it was so obvious they were lesbians...<p>

My Cheeri-ho play mate left right after, which was good because my mom would be home by six. I ate dinner quickly with my mom and my sister, and then I was out like a light. Fuck Berry, fuck today.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! All done! I got lots and lots of feedback and alerts and favorites and I am so happy! Although some of you blocked private messaging so I couldn't thank you! So I am thanking you now! Thanks so much everyone! I noticed that no one has named the story, does that mean you like the name? I liked it, but it didn't really fit this story...It was more of a Quinn focused title in my opinion...Please review!<strong>


End file.
